User talk:Sonrisasgrandes
Hi Sonrisasgrandes, Welcome! Hello , welcome to The Psychology Wiki! Good to hear from you, glad you are looking to join us. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Orientation section *Help *How_to_copy_material from Wikipedia *Psychology_Wiki:Community_Portal *How to write a great article * We are currently one of the largest sites for psychology information on the internet. We are also one of the largest wikis , (5th of over 1000 at Wikia, with over 14,000 users. We hope you enjoy editing here and being a part of our scholarly community! Tip: you can sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page User talk:Lifeartist. Hope you have a good time in Mexico. Again, welcome!Lifeartist 18:35, 8 July 2006 (UTC) 10th July Update Hey Sonrisas, Thanks for your recent contributions. The best thing you can do to help at the moment is to help with the article Depression. This is just my update that I am sending to all Psychology Wiki contributors. I also asked Jim Wales if he could have a look at us and maybe give us a mention, as he always goes on about free knowledge being a good thing. I left a message on his talk page here: message. Hope you are feeling well today :) Mostly Zen Just to let you know that the Psychology Wiki is continuing to grow. Check out our: * Main Page * Community Portal * Beginners Guide to Editing * Featured Article: Recovery from Acquired Brain Injury * Soon to be featured article: Clinical depression * User Experiences Page Hope you can help us building the community. Otherwise, please let other people know about us as much as you can, or log in and vote for us to be a featured Wikia here: Vote Cheers Mostly Zen 22:32, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Sonrisasgrandes! I'm Jaywin, one of the administrators. Welcome to the Psychology Wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. Check out the category page, Psychology Wikians by interest. Perhaps you'd like to add one or more categories to your user page. Have a good one! Jaywin 00:14, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Hi Sonrisa I just found your comments on the Personal Experiences on this page, and have left my reply there. In general, to begin with, as our community is quite small, we may miss comments on article pages. It is best to leave messages on peoples user pages. We do have a search facility though which is: This should help us to find active talk pages more easily. Hope you had a good time in Mexico and we are looking forward to working with you. Mostly Zen (talk) 23:23, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Users of Psychology Services Hi Sonrisasgrandes, First of all, thank you for volunteering to join our backup team. If you look on your user page you will see I have given you a medal for volunteering to help :) Secondly, I like the way you have re-written the How_can_I_help:_If_I_am_a_user_of_psychology_services page. It makes it clear that whilst the experiences section is a secondary objective of our site, we would really like people's valuable contributions and personal experiences. After your comments last week and some other people I spoke to, I decided that 'User Experience' sounded a bit harsh and formal, whereas Personal Experiences sounded much better. I am referring to peoples stories of their experiences as personal experiences from now on. Early Days... Anyway, you have joined us at an early stage in our project. There is a lot to do, but this is a very exciting time to come aboard. If you have an explore of the site (I suggest viewing all the navigation pages and community pages for a start) have a look around and see what you think. I suspect you will notice that whilst some of our community is quite well formed and structured, a lot of the rest of it is rather disorganised and in much need of improvement. You can help here. If you have a look at our List of things To Do (tell me, is it easy to find this page) then you can see some things we have to do. If you can think of something that is not on our list, please add it. If you have done a task on our list, please mark it as Done. Checking our current events will let you know what has been happening recently. If you want to, you can redesign the pages relating to user experiences (see links from main page and Comm Portal). This is YOUR wiki as much as it is ours. If you have a good idea, please try it out. If we disagree with you idea we wont shout at you, but we will discuss it on the talk pages or make minor changes until we think it is of a good standard for the project as a whole. I think your work so far looks good. So much of this project depends on getting the communication just right. A couple of things I am working on that might interest you include my work on Psychology_Wiki:Attracting_new_contributors and my invite to Depressed Wikipedians, to share their experiences with us here. Let me know what you think of my work too, and please contribute in any way you can. Welcome to the Wiki! Mostly Zen (talk) 17:08, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Links to Experiences Hi Andy, I have fixed the list on the Users page so that it will link to the Bipolar experience we have got. It was just a case of adding the link really. If you explore those pages, and click edit to see how they have been structured, you will see what I mean. The idea is that we can use the same basic structure for any type of personal experience, and eventually have experiences of drug abuse, schizophrenia etc... I just started with depression because it is the most common experience, & building up lots of experiences of one type of experience is better to start with. It looks good and can be a practice for Acquiring others. If you go the the Tasks to Do and check out the main article on 'Attracting Contributors' you will see that I have a list of Depressive Wikipedians. Once we have sorted the users area a little more (with the help of fantastic people like yourself!) I was going to invite these people to share their personal experiences. It would be good, because Wikipedians already know how to edit, and they might be interested in improving our Depression article too, which is due to be featured. The only thing is, we really want these people for their personal experience, unless they happen to be a psychologist/undergraduate as well, we dont especially want them to edit the main articles. They are welcome to, so long as they can provide proper academic references though. Hope that all makes sense, thanks for your help man, things are really getting underway here :) Mostly Zen (talk) 17:36, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Categories Hi Andy, I hope things are going well with you. I'm just here to tell you about our new Category system, which we are in the long (and slow) process of sorting out. Have a look at these 2 forums: * Forum:Categories_-_How_to_use_them * Forum:Category_Tree One we have sorted out how to use the categories properly, we will copy the forum discussions to their own pages on the Psychology Wiki, a page for the Category Tree and a page on How to use Categories. At the moment, its such a big task, that it deserves its own forum to discuss it. Please help in any way you can, as your contributions will help our goal of unifying psychology knowledge to succeed. Mostly Zen (talk) 21:17, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Hey Sonrisas If you are still online, do you want to say hello in IRC? irc://irc.freenode.net/wiki-psy Tom Michael - Mostly Zen (talk) 14:14, 31 July 2006 (UTC) : It is your browser, but more importantly its me being incompetant. Have a look Here for details on using IRC. I'm just about to go eat though, but will be back on in an hour or so. Tom Michael - Mostly Zen (talk) 18:04, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :: OK, I've added you to my MSN, I'm off to eat now. I'm afraid that I am in the UK, so Im about 5 hours ahead of you if you are east coast US. Possibly even further than that if you are mid or western US. Speak to you later anyway :) Tom Michael - Mostly Zen (talk) 18:17, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Hi No job to give :-) The spanish may come in very handy though, in any placement. I did a tech practicuum gig, you'll probably learn a lot! Bikenotmed 21:59, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Copying over pages Hi Andy, Yes in general we want to copy over useful pages, I think that we have already got that page though, here: Psychology_Wiki:How_to_edit_a_page It needs to be seriously cleaned up for the PsyWiki though. This is something you can help me with if you want, as I couldn't face doing it all on my own. I need to write the following pages: * Copying stuff from Wikipedia, what we do and don't want copied over * How to use our templates * How to use our categories Also, all the main article in the Tasks to Do portal need expanding too! This is why we need more people, and why I'm so glad that you want to help out. Once we've got all this structuring done and out of the way, we can get on with the really interesting stuff, the Psychology. If you want to clean up the Freud article, thats a good start, you have got the right idea about cleaning the articles up, but your hesitation suggests to me that we need to also write * How to clean up articles The list goes on and on! But its an exciting stage of the project. Our contributors will grow slowly to start with, but then faster as the word spreads. Wikipedia grew very slowly to start with. Anyway, if I catch you on MSN later, we can talk some more. Tom Michael - Mostly Zen (talk) 21:08, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Instant messaging (from Jason) Hi Andy, I don't have MSN Messenger. (I tried setting myself up with it quite some time ago, but I ran into some problems...I can't remember what they were.) I do have Yahoo Messenger, though. My name there is nysa71. Jaywin 23:21, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Editing You are totally spot on. We do need to remove the innapropriate red links from articles, and fix the templates etc... Originally many articles were copied from Wikipedia, just as placeholders and to save us lots of work. Eventually we want all articles to be cleaned up to the standard of the featured articles Brain_injury:Recovery and Tree of Knowledge System. We don't want to be like Wikipedia at all. We want full academic referencing. I will be online for another 3 hours, but by that time it will be midnight here, so I'll be going to bed. If I don't catch you tonight, hopefully I can talk to you another time, as you're added to my MSN now. Tom Michael - Mostly Zen (talk) 20:13, 31 July 2006 (UTC) PS Jaywin is in the US, and we've not been able to talk to him apart from on his userpage. Perhaps you guys could talk about the project, and look after the american time zone contributors? Cleaning up how to edit Lets keep the conversation on your page, as its something that you started :) By the way, I'm on MSN at the moment if you are able to log in. Using web messenger if you are on a Uni PC is possible, just google 'web messenger' You are off to a good start here. Unfortunately there is lots of stuff copied over from wikipedia, some of which, like the page you are editing, is very useful, other pages, are not so useful, and I'm actually deleting them. I can work on this page with you now if you want, as I was just cleaning other pages. Have a look at the boxtop and boxbottom tags I've put around the table you were thinking of deleting. I think you're right though, we should delete it, but I wanted to show you the tags. Yes, we have sandboxes, i think theres a link in the beginners guide. You can make your own sandbox too, heres one for you: Andy's Sandbox Talk to me on web messenger if you can, otherwise I can leave more messages, but it takes forever this way! :) Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 16:25, 1 August 2006 (UTC) : Hi, yes it does look better. I removed the stuff at the bottom and removed that template we talked about, cos all the links were external (to wikipedia). Once we've got this page in a better condition, we can have it linked to our help pages to help new people. I daresay theres stuff I can learn from there too. I never found this page on wikipedia ever, but it looks really good Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 18:19, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Categories Yes, those bad cats snuck over here when we copied material from wikipedia. Here's a job for you. Would you like to find the categories (cats) for all the Hispanic, Mexican, Spanish and appropriate central and south american psychologists, psychiatrists & philosophers? We could put these people into a special categories called: Spanish speaking psychologists/psychiatrists/philosophers. Then we could try emailing some of them and seeing if they wanted to come and update their own page? How about searching wikipedia for those people, to see how much we gotta copy over? You could search the spanish wikipedia too. If I was you I would start with the Spanish speaking people that are currently working in the US, as they will probably be happier with an English language project. Perhaps you could find my adverts for the Psychology Wiki, here: and translate them into Spanish, and put them on the Spanish wikipedia Psychology portal/project discussion page? Sorry to throw about a million ideas at you, dont think I want you to do all of them, but its just something that you can do that no one else contributing so far can do. Im so glad theres an America... another 200 million people that speak my language! :) Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 15:10, 2 August 2006 (UTC) : I will probably spend all of saturday editing the wiki, so if you can be online on MSN early saturday morning, then you should be able to catch me. In the UK we are 5 hours ahead of the east coast US, so depending on where you are in the US, I could be between 5 to 8 hours ahead of you right? Anyway, we can talk on saturday if you are free then Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 15:33, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Turning links blue Hi Andy, Sorry for the delay in replying I've had a few days holiday with the family. I think the rule of thumb on keeping in red links is - are they relavent to psychologists? If they are I would keep them in and look to fill in the details later. Hope that clarifies things. Its not an exact science, prune what you can and others coming after can decide if you are uncertain. I would leave in the ones you mentionedDr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 14:20, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Zen is back Hi Andy, Am back from building houses for a bit, and am ready to build more of the Psychology Wiki. I was thinking we should make the Tree of Knowledge System our next featured article, as Clinical depression is far too large a topic for 3 of us to do justice to. The ToK is a homegrown project too, started and written entirely on this Wiki. Have a read of that article and see what you think you could contribute. Im currently recruiting a physicist and a biologist (friends of mine) to write some in their particular areas. Hope you are well Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 14:07, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Andy New article. No question too small. Happy to help anytime.Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 15:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) The ToK This is Jaywin. I thought that you might like to know that I've been having some e-mail correspondence with Gregg Henriques regarding the Tree of Knowledge System. He's very excited about the idea of the ToK being a featured article. As soon as he gets the chance, he's going to send me some material for the article. Who'd be better at writing the ToK article than the author of the original paper, eh? Jason Bessey - User:Jaywin (talk) 16:26, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *Glad you liked that tidbit of info! I wouldn't worry about your "rambling comments..." I've had some of the same concerns myself! I'll keep you and everyone else posted. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 17:31, 17 August 2006 (UTC) : I've left some comments on the ToK talk page, relating to the article. Lets get it up to featured article standard. Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 17:50, 17 August 2006 (UTC) : PS for fixing your user name to include Sonrisasgrandes, just copy and paste mine or Jasons signiature (from the edit screen, with all the code) and then replace Mostly Zen with Sonrisasgrandes, and Tom Michael with Andy, etc... obviously remember to keep your colour though :) * Hi Andy, Yes the How can I contribute section on the main page is a bit messy. Really dont worry about asking before you update things. If someone doesnt like your changes, they can change them back again easily enough, and we can discuss it then etc... I dont mind answering your questions though, so keep them coming, you're doing some great work. Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 18:22, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Main page I'm not very familiar with a lot of the wiki language that's used there. However, I clicked on the "history" tab, and there was no "extended yellow color" problem at four revisions back, (the time was 19:40, today http://psychology.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&direction=prev&oldid=27106). Check out a comparison between that revision and the newer revision by clicking "diff" (or just click here). I hope this will be of some help to you. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 20:39, 17 August 2006 (UTC) : Fixed it now. Whenever one of the coloured backgrounds is turned on such as this: The background will continue until it is closed In order to do this you need to use 2 of these: |} |} |} |} Now the background should be back to normal :) Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 23:08, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks for tidying that up Andy, it looks much better now. I may edit it a tiny bit later on but basically it reads far better than my original. Between us we can get these things just right. It took me and Lifeartist ages to get Our Vision just right, and we've been able to meet in person a couple of times! On the ToK article Hi Andrew. Check out: Talk:Tree of Knowledge System#ToK article written by Henriques is underway Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 22:23, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :Glad you like the article thus far. We've also got a ToK discussion forum now. (Have you read the ToK paper yet?) Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 05:40, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Spelling Er... if you ever think I've spelt something wrong, chances are, I have! I think it is Separate, Seperate? I still don't know. Most days I ask Google (Did you mean separate?) as its Google.co.uk that I use, I trust that the word is spelt separate. Only American/British spelling issues are as follows: * Center, vs Centre * Color, vs Colour * Airplane, vs Aeroplane * Herbs, vs Herbs Actually, this is spelt the same, but only we English pronounce it properly, because theres a "&^%##$" H in the word! Other than that its: * Thru, vs Through Im with you on that last one :) Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 20:25, 22 August 2006 (UTC) ToK article as featured article Hi Andy! Did you notice that Gregg's ToK article is now complete and that it's a featured article on the main page? Let me know what you think. Feel free to drop me a line. If you've got any questions or comments about the article, let's get a discussion going on the ToK discussion page. Jason Bessey - Jaywin (talk) 03:18, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Hi Andy, Im nearly back in Uni too now, and Ive taken a break from editing for a bit to recharge my batteries. If you are too busy to edit the wiki very much, just do what my plan is: 1) Tell people who might be interested about it. Especially about the featured article because its by a published researcher and is fully academically referenced. 2) Anytime you read Wikipedia Psychology articles, relating to your course, copy them to the PsyWiki if you have time 3) When you are making revision/lecture notes, summing up what you have learned, try to improve an article here if you have time. It can help you to fix the knowledge in your mind. In general though, take it easy, enjoy your second year at Uni and have fun Take care Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 23:55, 10 September 2006 (UTC)